Wheel alignment systems operate in a harsh environment that challenges the reliability and operability of the systems. Significant variations in temperature and humidity, and electrical noise common in automotive service facilities can disrupt the operation of the alignment systems and, in the case of cordless wheel alignment systems, the reliability and availability of wireless communications between alignment heads and console computer system. The equipment occasionally is dropped or collides with vehicles or other equipment. Additionally, many alignment systems are susceptible to single point failures that can render the entire system unusable even though only one minor component or device fails.
Furthermore, operators of wheel alignment systems often have limited skills or training in using the equipment. When an alignment system is not performing as expected, the operator has no way to know whether it is caused by improper operations, environment interferences, or actually by system malfunctions. In these cases, the operator may unnecessarily request the alignment system be serviced even though it is actually in perfect working condition. The unnecessary services and unavailability of alignment systems significantly reduce productivity and increase service and operation costs. Although some alignment systems provide crude self-diagnostic information, the information generally relates to a functional capability but does not identify a specific component.
Accordingly, wheel alignment systems that are highly reliable, tolerant to faults, resistant to harsh operation environment, and capable of providing effective self-diagnosis are highly desirable.